


Vanilla and Cherries

by therainbowstuffs



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowstuffs/pseuds/therainbowstuffs
Summary: You were sick at practice and almost had caused an accident, risking your safety.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Reader, Cheryl Blossom/Original Character(s), Cheryl Blossom/Original Female Character(s), Cheryl Blossom/Reader, Cheryl Blossom/You
Kudos: 63





	Vanilla and Cherries

The beat of the loud music came from the speaker echoed the entire place caused you a sharp pain of dizziness inside your head.

You were barely paying attention at what's happening around you. 

It was a blur. 

You saw some movements, jumping and dancing, flashes of yellow and the smell of vanilla and cherries.

You inhaled deeply, trying to calm yourself and trying to focus. You can feel the soreness at the back of your throat, so you hope to ease it with a cool water as you slowly grab the bottle beside you.

Your hands were shaking.

Cheryl's loud voice beside you caused you to flinch, holding back a groan when another of sharp pain shot right inside your head.

Cheryl sighed loudly, "This is hopeless." She crossed her arms on her chest, "Start again!" She hollered, frowning while watching the girls take their place to start another routine. "Look at them," she shook her head, "What do you think, Y/N/N?" She turned her head at you, asking for your input.

Her postures relaxed slightly, uncrossing her arms slowly when she finally take a good look at you and realized your unusual silence, "Hey," she put a hand on your shoulder in concern.

People wouldn't believe the sight if it weren't for the fact that you are one of those people that Cheryl Blossom does not despise. You're her best friend and favorite person beside her twin brother, she cared for you.

You're one of the reason she was still here, fighting after everything that had happened to her with you as her anchor. You accepted her as she is, though there was a few fights about her character. 

You gulped before looking at her, forcing a smile. "They are good. Just need to fix their tempo and improve a little bit more, Cher." You weren't paying attention and didn't really understand what you were saying, it was like an automatic respond.

Cheryl scooted closer to you and wrapped her arm around your back, "Y/N/N, you're quiet than usual. What's wrong?" She stroke your clothed arm softly.

"Nothing's wrong, Cher. I'm just tired, I guess." You shrugged slowly, careful enough to not show any pain on your expression.

There was another thud when some of the girls bumped into each other, making another mistake from their routine causing Cheryl to sigh loudly - bringing her attention away from you. "I didn't have to look to know that was another failure from all of you hopeless creatures." She rolled her eyes.

You breathed out gently, "Cher." You mumbled in protest at the choice of her words and slowly making your way forward.

You told them you wanted to demonstrate, to show them the right way of the team's routine - ordering some of the girl to help you.

Your body were heavy, it was like there was something holding you back, ready to pull you down. 

"Y/N, you're burning up." Betty's eyes widened in concern when she took her place to help you, rubbing your shoulder worriedly.

Veronica shared the same concern when she cupped your neck and placed her hand on the skin to feel the temperature.

Cheryl's eyes twitched at the over friendly gestures as she watched you with her arms crossed, not happy at the sight.

She was always overprotective over you. She had to share you with the other girls and she doesn't like it. Cheryl Blossom does not share.

You waved their concern away with a smile, "I'm fine. Come on, you wouldn't want to spend another hour on practice, would you?"

Veronica shuddered, "Definitely not."

"Okay, take your places!" Cheryl clapped her hands when you gave her a nod to show that you were ready to start.

The pain when you moved around was unbearable. Every movements, there was pain everywhere.

Cheryl was alarmed when she saw how sluggish you were, something was not right. You were always such a good dancer, you always perform with such perfection, so to watch you like that worried her.

The girls started to form another routine, getting ready to lift you up to the position of the main routine - standing on each other's shoulders with you in the highest position.

Another movement you made, you felt your world spinning and you were down on the ground in seconds, hard and loud. The thud definitely caused Cheryl to jumped up from her seat in a second to make her way to you, worried more than anything.

"Did someone drop her?!" She stomped, pushing the girls away from surrounding you and knelt down beside you. "Y/N/N?" She gasped as she carefully held you, feeling your body burned with fever. 

She snapped her head towards Betty and Veronica, "You knew she was unwell, why didn't you say anything?!"

They shared a guilty glances toward each other.

"Make space, you guys. Don't surround her too close like that." Toni voiced out, feeling your neck up with her hand in worried. 

"Practice is over!" Cheryl ordered, dismissing the girls while trying to lift you up. "Move!"

Toni stayed to offer, "Let me help."

You were oblivious on what's happening while you tried your best to stay awake. But your eyes were droopy and there was more pain, everywhere all over your body and head. 

The smell of vanilla and cherries invading your nose when you were brought to a sitting against a chest, arms protectively wrapped around your body when everything went black.

Hours later though, you could feel yourself slowly gaining your conscious, opening your eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling of the room in a total blankness.

First thing you noticed was a smell that soothes you immediately.

The smell of vanilla and cherries.

Cheryl, you thought knowingly and your body immediately relaxed at the thought of you with her - at her house, in her room, laying on her huge bed.

"How are you feeling?"

You turned your head at the source of the voice and found Cheryl observing you with a blank expression on her face, sitting on her vanity's chair in a straight posture.

"Cher, what are you doing over there?" You hoarse out a question, clearing your throat at the soreness.

Cheryl stood up and make her way to her nightstand, grabbing a mug of water - opening the lid before letting you to take a few sips.

You rested your head back onto the pillow while she put the mug away. You closed your eyes for a moment, feeling safe despite being in Cheryl's room.

"I'm mad at you." Cheryl's quiet voice could be heard in the eerie silence.

You opened your eyes, looking at her in guilt. "Sorry I messed up the practice today." You took her hand to offer your apology.

She shook her head, huffing as she took her hand away from your soft grip and crossed her arms. "You could break your neck, Y/N." 

You blinked in confusion, "Cher, it was just a fever."

Cheryl glared at you. "What would happen if you were already up there and suddenly fainted, Y/N?" She asked. 

"But I didn't, Cher." You said softly, feeling sorry for not being honest to her.

"There's a few scenarios here." She continued, ignoring you while staring into your eyes.

"One, you could have been in the wrong position to land properly despite they were there and ready to catch you." 

You nodded slowly.

"Two, you could lose your balance up there and fall without no one to catch you should they weren't in the right position to do so." She hissed, eyes tearing up at the thought. 

You sat up slowly and pulled her gently into your arms, feeling her holding back a sob.

"You could get hurt, Y/N." She whispered against your shoulder. "I don't want anything bad to happen, especially to you, mainly you."

You sighed, finally understanding the main reason she was so upset at you. "I'm sorry."

You have nothing else to say except sorry because it is your fault for not being honest. Worse, you were risking the girls' safety.. And yours because you didn't want to worry her.

And to be honest, after letting you in, after showing you her everything that is Cheryl Blossom, fears and everything.. she was terrified of anything happening to you. Because she only has you. Only you, her best friend, her anchor.

You sniffed loudly, the smell in the air was barely there but you can still smell it despite of your cold. "Vanilla and Cherries." You spoke quietly. "Your perfume smell so nice."

Cheryl pulled back gently, "What perfume?"

"Vanilla and Cherries." You sniffed again. "I like the smell." You confessed.

"I wear no perfume, Y/N." She whispered, looking up at you.

You titled your head, "It was always there. It soothes me, always. Must be your lotion then." You shrugged.

Cheryl swallowed and reached out her hands, cupping your face. Your eyes widened slightly, heart was beating fast at the look on her face.

She leaned closer, watching you closely when she rubbed her thumb against your lips and the smell of vanilla immediately went through your nose. 

You can feel her heart thumped loudly the moment her lips landed on yours. Her lips was so soft against yours, fitted like a perfect puzzle.

She pulled back softly after a few seconds. Her breath was heavy, yet it was hitting your face softly. 

You licked your lips, "Cherry." You mumbled quietly.

"I'm always here. Can't you see?" She whispered softly, staring at your eyes meaningfully.

It wasn't the smell of vanilla and cherries that soothes you.

It was her.

It was Cheryl Blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, follow me if you want.  
> Twitter - @therainbowtwt  
> Tumblr - therainbowstuffs


End file.
